Back From The Dead Book 2: Living My Life
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: When Kenz, Liv, and Faith go back home to Northern California, Nico, Luke, and Connor follow to help protect them. Their adventures at high school may not be quite as bad as what'll happen later, but for a teenager, they're pretty hard. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Smith, you have three new students." I took a large gulp of water as I looked up at the new students and did a spit take on Liv, who was sitting right next to me. It was Nico, Connor, and Luke. Was not expecting that.

"Dude, what the crap!" She exclaimed, pretending to wipe my water off of her face.

"Would you look at who's here?" I asked, very pointedly nodding my head to the front of the classroom. I couldn't help but notice the way that the other girls were staring at them. Liv's mouth dropped open.

"Kids, these are Luke Castellan, Nico d'Angelo, and Connor Stoll. They will be our new students and I presume that Olivia, McKenzie, and Faith know them already." We were all gaping at them as the whole of the class turned to look at us in our little secluded corner. Faith was sitting in front of me.

"Oh, yeah. We go way back. In fact, Faith is my half-sister and Kenz is my girlfriend." I hid my face in my hands as people started whispering stuff, most of them not good things. Why must Nico torture me so?

"Well, in that case, they can show you three around. Take seats somewhere and start taking notes on the Pythagorean Theorem." So that's what we were taking notes on. I had kind of zoned out when I started thinking about the new Hot Topic. Nico sat down beside me.

_After Class_

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked Nico as we walked to gym, the last class of the day, thank the gods.

"Well, Chiron wanted someone here to help protect you three so we volunteered." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. The girls around us started whispering. We walked into the gym and the guys went up to the gym teacher to get their uniforms.

"We can very well protect ourselves!" I said indignantly as they came back. They shrugged, and we went to the dressing rooms to change. When we came back, the guys were out there talking to the 'popular girls' with irritated expressions on their faces.

"-just don't see why you would want to go out with _her _when you could go out with me!" Britney, their ring leader, said to Nico. You see, we were the outcasts of the school for obvious reasons.

"Because, I love her, and I don't love you!" He exclaimed like he had already told her fifty times before. Then, the realization of what exactly he had said crashed onto me. I was suddenly aware of how ridiculous I looked in my orange t-shirt and red shorts. He then looked over to me and blushed right to the roots of his shaggy black hair. The girls walked away looking very mad and me, Faith, and Liv walked to our various boys.

"I didn't mean to say that." He blurted out.

"I don't care if you meant to say it or not, I love you, too." I said, smiling. He kissed my cheek and then we went outside to run the mile. Olivia, Faith, and I were at the front as we always were, because everyone else in this town were too lazy to ever get up off of their couches. Luke, Nico, and Connor were behind us, talking about something or other.

"So, I hear that you and Nico finally dropped the L word." Faith said, glancing over her shoulder to look at Nico who was smiling more than usual.

"Yeah, we did. He's so sweet." I said, glancing back to look at him myself. His head was turned and he was telling Luke something. Then he turned back to Connor.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Liv said from my right.

"Me too. Nico has always had some self-esteem issues. In case you hadn't noticed, he's had a kinda jacked up life. More so than the rest of us demi-gods. I think you're doing him a lot of good." Faith said from my left. We passed the half-mile mark.

"Thanks, Faith. Hey, I've gotta ask you two something." I stated and when they looked at me expectantly, I continued. "Do you think I'm a Mary-Sue? Because, I get told that I'm an emo Mary-Sue all the time." I didn't necessarily like being called emo, but that's what they call me, might as well deal with it. They snorted as two old women at least in their fifties passed us.

"No, you're not a Mary-Sue! You're sarcastic, a weirdo, clumsy, you can't hit a target in archery to save your life, and you are way too obsessed with your iPod for your own good." Liv stated, laughing a little more.

"Gee, thanks, that did wonders for my self-esteem." I said, rolling my eyes.

"See? There's the sarcasm! And, I'm sure there's more, but I can't think of anything right now." Faith said.

"Oh, and you like to pretend your knife is a wand and shout Crucio at people. Among other Harry Potter spells." I'll admit, I did do that quite a lot. But, it wasn't always Crucio and it's not like I imagined people writhing on the ground in pain.

"Come on, you guys love Harry Potter too. I just got finished with the _Deathly Hallows_." I said proudly.

"Yeah, a year and a half later." Faith snorted. I shot her a dirty look and that shut her up.

"Yeah, because you read so fast. It took you three months to read the first one. Besides, I didn't read them all the time. It would've taken me about a year to read them if I did." I stated, pretty sure I was telling the truth.

"Yeah. Hey, I hear you two got jobs." Indeed Liv and I did.

"Yeah, we're teaching bass guitar and regular guitar at the local music store." I know that I'm breaking the fourth wall here as I say this and I'm probably going to get my butt kicked for it later, but I know Liv didn't tell you this in the last chapter of our little story, so I'm going to tell you. Liv can play some epic bass guitar and I can play some pretty good electric guitar.

"Nice. When do you start?" Faith asked.

"Today. So far, we only have a couple of students each, but when word gets around of our wicked instrumental playing, we'll have people lining up at our door just waiting for the great Kenz and Liv to teach them!" She said jokingly.

"Yeah, and Zeus is going to come down from the sky belting out Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus dressed like Justin Beaver." Faith said. Thunder boomed in the distance.

"Sorry!" She called out. We finally reached the finished line and sat down on the curb outside of the gym doors, waiting for everyone else. Soon, the guys joined us.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sat in my designated teaching room, tuning my guitar. It was pretty awesome if I say so myself. It was in the form of a Les Paul and the British flag on it. As you know, I'm not British, but I boots with a British flag on it, so why can't my guitar match? As a matter of fact, I was wearing those right at that moment. I had brought in my amp, two chairs, and several posters of my favorite bands and musical influences. I had Slash, Black Veil Brides, KISS, Motley Crue, Alice Cooper, The Beatles, all of the above. Once I had my guitar tuned, I started playing a random song. Rock 'N Roll All Nite by KISS. It was my happy song. After I finished, I heard clapping behind me.

"I'm sure Ace Frehley would be proud." A boy of about thirteen stood in the doorway wearing a Motley Crue t-shirt and holding a guitar case.

"Thanks. You must be Dylan. I'm McKenzie, but you can call me Kenz, everybody does. Okay, so is your guitar tuned?" I asked as he sat down and took it out of his case. It was a plain black Stratocaster. It looked a lot like my first guitar.

"Absolutely not. It was my dad's. Hasn't used it in about sixteen years." He said, handing it over to me when I asked for it.

"Dang, this thing is ancient." I said, trying to tune it. "Okay, first thing you need to do with this thing is get new strings. These things will never hold up in real playing." I said, finishing the tuning of the first string.

"Okay, new strings. Got it." He said, holding his thumb up. I noticed that he was wearing guyliner, which I happened to find cool. Didn't see a whole lot of guys doing that around there.

"You know, I have a shirt that says 'I'm a sucker for guys in eyeliner'. It was originally intended for those guys up there," I said, pointing to my BVB poster, ", but then I got a boyfriend who doesn't wear eyeliner and he says that it makes him feel a little bit awkward, so I stopped wearing it for his sake. You know, it takes a lot of guts for a guy to wear eyeliner." I said. His strings really were awful.

"Thanks. Is your boyfriend a prep?" He asked, watching me tune it.

"Oh no, most certainly far from it. Very few times will I ever date a prep. Did you see those three guys out there, playing terribly on the drums and guitars? Well, the one on the drums is my boyfriend. Name's Nico." I said. He nodded.

"Most certainly has the hair for it." He stated as I tried to tune the last string.

"If only he could play. I've always been a sucker for drummers too." I stated, smiling. "So, what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked curiously. I finally got it tuned, played a little test run on it, and handed it back to him.

"Yeah, her name is Sophie. She plays the drums. She's fourteen too." He said, proud of himself, positioning his guitar on his lap.

"Older woman, huh?" I asked, placing my own guitar on my lap.

"Uh huh, you know it." He said, smiling.

"Nice. Okay, so I know this will probably be a stupid question for me to ask, but what kind of music will you want to learn?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"Rock." He stated, sweet and simple.

"Okay, when you say rock, what do you mean? When I started playing, my guitar teacher asked me, and when I said rock and told him KISS, Motley Crue, and Guns 'N Roses, he said that he thought of Pink Floyd and Led Zepplin when he thought of rock. So, what kind of bands do you like?" I asked, smiling a little.

"KISS, Motley Crue, Guns 'N Roses, and hard rock. Stuff like that." He said, smiling as well.

"Good choice. So, I think I should probably teach you a couple of cords. I'm going to start you off with A minor, D major, C major, and G major." I said. He learned quickly. By the end of the lesson, he knew where all the cords were without hesitation and without help.

"You're doing great. So, why did you want to get into guitar?" I asked, as we had a couple of minutes left.

"I don't know. I always thought that the guitar was pretty cool, so I want to play." He explained.

"Good answer. That's why I started playing." We heard someone banging on the drums again, very loudly I might add, and absolutely terrible, so I went outside to look at the same time Liv did form next door. It was Nico.

I walked up behind him and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Dude, quiet!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, you know I'm awesome!" He said back, smiling up at me.

"No, you're really not." I took the drum sticks from his hands and he pouted. Then, a girl walked in, wearing an MCR shirt.

"Dude, nice drum set. Can I see those?" She asked and when I handed them to her, Nico got up and she sat down. She started playing, really good if I do say so myself. Then, she saw Dylan standing beside me, and she got up.

"Hey, Dylan, how was your first lesson?" She asked, going over to hug him.

"It was great, she said I'm doing good." He was a little bit taller than her, but not by much.

"That's great. Which one is she?" She looked from me to Olivia.

"This is Kenz, Kenz, this is Sophie, my girlfriend." He said, gesturing between the two of us.

"Nice to meet you, Sophie. You are as good a drummer as Dylan said you were." They both blushed.

"Thanks." She said. Suddenly, Dylan pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"My dad told me to give that to you. He wanted to pay for the whole month." I looked at the check in my hands. A check made out to me for sixty dollars! I was loving this job.

"Thanks, maybe I can meet him next Tuesday." He nodded and left with Sophie.

"I just had a major thought!" Luke said, looking excited.

"Well, hurry up and tell us before it dies of loneliness." Nico said sarcastically. Luke slapped him on the back of the head. "Why is everyone deciding to just randomly slap me today?" He asked.

"I think that Kenz, Liv, Faith, and Sophie should form a band! They'll be the most kick-butt all girl's band since the Runaways!" He said, clapping his hands together once.

"Why?" Liv asked, looking at him incredulously.

"Because, it'll be awesome. You could bring rock 'n roll and the guitar band back!" He exclaimed, gesturing to my guitar, which was up against the wall in my room.

"And, you're crazy." I stated. Liv nodded in agreement.

"Nobody wants to see an all girl's rock band. People think that if there aren't a bunch of guys in the band, then it'll never work out, and that's exactly why we shouldn't." Liv said.

"You guys could clear the pathway for all the girl's out there who have ever wanted to be in a girl's band, but were always shot down. Kenz, you could be the next Lita Ford. Liv, you could be the next Jackie Fox. Sophie could be the next Sandy West. Faith could be the next Joan Jett! Think about it!"

"Why do you know so much about the Runaways?" Liv asked, tilting her head to the side. Luke and Nico turned their heads to the side and started whistling.

"You guys used to have crushes on them, didn't you?" Liv asked with a very amused look on her face. I started laughing as Nico and Luke blushed.

"Wow, that's kind of weird. Is that why you want us to become famous? So there's a possibility that you can meet them?" I asked, the laughing evident in my voice. They started shaking their heads furiously.

"Or do you just want to be the boyfriends of rockstars?" Liv asked. They just grumbled as we sat around and talked. Eventually, our next students came in and we had to go and, well, teach. After our lessons, we left.

I was glad, for I was extremely tired. Nico and Luke took us back home in their car(where they got it, I don't know), and then left.

**A/N: Wow. I swear, my writing is becoming crappier and crappier with every chapter. Well, let me know if this next series isn't a total waste of time. Also, let me know if you think it's a good idea for the girls to form a band. Love you people. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ronnie Radke or Craig Mabbitt?" Liv asked as we carried our barely edible looking food to the quad so we could enjoy the Indian summer that we were having. Luke, Nico, Connor, and Faith had different classes than us so we always got there earlier. We sat down at a stone table and started picking at what I assumed was macaroni and cheese.

"Ronnie Radke. What about you?" I asked, looking at the doors of the cafeteria, hoping that anyone besides the cheerleaders would walk in.

"Craig Mabbitt. I think both are great but he's my favorite." I nodded in agreement. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to three bottled blonde cheerleaders.

"Hey, Kenzie. You know you have such... pretty hair." She twirled a strand of it around her finger, smiling. You could tell that she was lying through her teeth.

"Hey, Brittany. You know, you're such a terrible liar. We both know that you hate me and I hate you, so it would be great if we could just get to the point of why you're pretending to be nice." The fake smile faded from her face, replacing it with a scowl that would've been mean if I hadn't seen Katie Gardner right after the chocolate bunny incident.

"Listen here you little tramp. I want your boyfriend and I'm going to get him. I don't know what he sees in you, but he's going to be mine soon. You're not good enough for him and he's going to realize it eventually." She said with a whole lot of venom and what she probably thought was an intimidating tone. I stood up and laughed in her face.

"Please, Nico would never go for you. I would bet a million dollars that you just want him for his looks. If you actually got to know him then you would realize that he's a lot like me and we all know how much you hate me." I said, my voice actually causing fear.

"May the better woman win." She said softly. A small crowd had gathered, probably hoping for an all out hair-pulling, face-clawing, TV worthy cat-fight. Too bad. Even if we did fight I would go for punching, kicking, and real fighting. She wouldn't stand a chance.

"Well, then that would most definitely be me because as far as I'm concerned you have the mind capacity of a four year old." Her nostrils flared and her eyes went wide. She was _mad_. Her friends gasped and backed up.

"You did not just go there." She said in the matter of a way too stereotypical teenage girl who had just been done a great personal wrong.

"Oh, but I did, my dear. Gotta problem with that?" I asked, getting really close to her face and cocking my head to the side. She grunted and pushed me. I stumbled back a few inches and laughed.

"Wow, that was the most pathetic attempt at a threat that I have ever seen." I said as she made to push me again. I ducked under her left arm and spun around as she collided with the table. Granted, I had had many threats at my safety from a lot scarier people than she with a lot more training, so it didn't really make it that hard to be pathetic, but this was _disgustingly_ pathetic.

"Kenz, no." Liv whispered, shaking her head as Faith, Luke, Nico, and Connor joined her.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." I said, smiling at her. Brittany turned around, fury scratched all over her face. She made to push me_ again_, but I ducked _again_ and she flew past me _again_, only to be caught by her evil meanies.

"You are so going to get it." She said. It would've been a lot more menacing if she hadn't been wearing her cheerleading uniform. I laughed. She made to punch me, but I bent over backwards so far that my head almost hit the ground. Flexibility. Glad that I have it.

Everybody was standing there, gaping at us. Her mean look did not do her any good. She wasn't scary and, quite frankly, it made her look like a pug dog. I got up in her face and smirked.

"You can't beat me." I said cockily before turning back to sit down. I heard her start to run at me but I moved to the side and she crashed into the table _again_. I patted her on the head before moving her over.

Eventually, everybody cleared away, leaving just me and the rest of the group.

"That was amazing. You know, she hasn't quit following me around since last week." Nico said, referring to Brittany.

"It was okay." I said, shrugging it off.

"Speaking of last week, I've been doing some thinking." Liv said. Faith and I gasped dramatically.

"Olivia Marie Johnson? _Thinking_? What has the world come to? We better find shelter because the apocalypse is upon us." Faith said, causing Liv to glare at her.

"_Anyways_. I think that we really should form a band. You could talk to Sophie tonight about being the drummer. You could be lead," She said, pointing to me, ", you could be rhythm, and I could be bass. I honestly think that we could do it. We could bring rock back and crush Justin Beaver and Lady Gaga and be the most kick-butt all girls band since The Runaways." Liv said, smiling.

"I don't know. A band? Plus, we have the prophecy to worry about. It's not like we're currently in the best positions to do it. And, if we did make it big, what would happen during the summers when we have to go to camp? Just go missing for two months?" I asked, doubt clearly etched in my voice.

"I think a band would be awesome. Like she said, we could crush all the pop stars and bring rock back. Then, it wouldn't be underground rock anymore. It would all be out in the open. There hasn't been a great, well known rock band since the nineties." Faith said, sticking what I assume to be chicken in her mouth before grimacing and forcing it down.

"What about Sophie? We can't tell her that we're demi-gods. She would wonder where we go during the summer, wouldn't she? And, we can't lie and say we're going home because she lives here too. And, she hasn't even agreed to it yet." I said. I was running out of ifs, ands, and buts.

"Well, we could figure something out. We can do this, Kenz. Imagine what it would be like to play in places like Madison Square Garden. What if we played the Super Bowl, like Slash did this year. Maybe you could even meet him." Liv said tauntingly. That stopped me short. Slash _was_ my musical idol.

"Okay. If Sophie comes with Dylan tonight, I can ask her. What do we do if she says no?" I asked, drinking some of my milk.

"Well, we'll just have to find another drummer. No, Nico, you do not qualify as a candidate." Faith said, as Nico was about to speak up.

"I'm sorry, Nico. You may have the hair for it, but, to be frank, your drumming skills suck." He started pouting as I ran a hand through his hair.

"I say that the first cover we do is Welcome To The Jungle." Faith said smiling. I smiled and nodded.

"I call singing!" I exclaimed, shooting my hand up. We all grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a great lesson, Dylan. Next week, we can start you on the solo. Hey, is Sophie coming tonight?" I asked, a little nervous as to what she would say. I had begun to like the idea of being in a band. There was actually a teen club that we decided that we might be able to play.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, putting his guitar in his case.

"My sister, best friend, and I want to star a band and we think that it would be really cool if she could be the drummer." I said and his face split into a grin.

"She would love that. She's actually been looking for a band that needed a drummer." He said, standing up and following me out of the room. Sophie was out there, waiting with the guys, Liv, and Faith, looking at the drums.

"She said yes!" Liv said, giving me a high five. "We decided to meet at her house tomorrow after school." She said, then Dylan and Sophie left.

_Tomorrow After School_

We did meet, indeed, after school. We went down into her basement where there were four amps, one drum amp, three microphones, and a drum kit, all set up. We all sat down on the surrounding couches.

"That stuff is from my last band. Speaking of, what should our band name be?" Sophie asked curiously, twirling her drumsticks.

"Oh, I've actually been thinking about that. I was in Lit class today and the teacher told us that we're going to be reading _Romeo and Juliet_, a 'timeless classic.' So, how about Timeless Classic?" Faith said, raising her eyebrows.

"You know what? I actually think that that was the best idea you've had since sixth grade." Liv said. We all laughed.

"So, we should probably start practicing. What songs do we all know?" I asked. After we had finished naming all of the songs we knew, quite a few, we had discovered that we all knew how to play Welcome To The Jungle by Guns N' Roses, so we decided to start with that.

By the end of the night, we had learned how to play Rock N Roll All Nite, Welcome To The Jungle, and a couple of Beatles songs together. We had also decided that we were going to be awesome like KISS and do full face paint. I had decided that I would draw diamonds around my eyes and use black lipstick. We had also learned that Sophie was dyslexic and had ADHD. We decided to just write it off as coincidence until further notice, so we went back home. Liv and I went back upstairs to our room and set our instruments down on our respective sides.

"Hello, girls." We heard from behind us. Chiron and Percy were standing there in an Iris message.

"Sup, peeps?" Liv asked, sitting down on her bed.

"I heard from Nico that you two are starting a band." Percy said.

"Have started is more like it. I'm lead guitarist and sometimes singer." I stated proudly, taking off my boots.

"Not now, Percy. There's two new demi-gods in your area. Their names are Sophie Geller and Dylan Collins. You might know them." Our mouths dropped open. Well, that explained a lot.

"Sophie's our drummer and Dylan's one of my students! So, what are we supposed to do? Bring them back to camp or what?" I asked, while Liv unlaced her boots.

"No, child. We must wait until you come back for summer." Chiron said, rubbing his scraggly beard.

"Okay. Anything else?" Liv asked.

"When's your first performance?" Percy asked curiously. I heard something crash in the background.

"A local teen club agreed to let us play next Saturday. Why?" That sounded kinda weird coming from my mouth, but I said it anyways.

"I'll be there. See ya." Percy said before swiping his hand through the Iris message. Liv looked at me curiously before I shrugged.

_Next Saturday_

We had officially learned seven useable songs to play at a club. Rock N Roll All Nite, Welcome To The Jungle, Paranoid (Black Sabbath), Bad Romance (Artist Vs Poet version), Paint It Black (VersaEmerge version), Set The World On Fire (Black Veil Brides), and Livin' On A Prayer (Bon Jovi). Those were the exact songs that we were playing. As we were standing backstage in our warpaint, feeling awesome, adrenaline running high, we thought that nothing could go wrong. We were right. We went on stage to an eagerly awaiting crowd. This was a club where a lot of rock fans came. We saw Nico, Dylan, Luke, Connor, and Percy milling around in the crowd. I took my place at the front mic and adjusted it.

"Hi, everybody. We're a really freakin' new band, Timeless Classic, so for right now we're just doing covers, but we hope to have our own songs eventually. I hope you enjoy it. This is Welcome To The Jungle by Guns N' Roses." We started playing and I sang. We did it perfectly.

"This next song is Paint It Black, the VersaEmerge version." I sang that one too and it went off without a hitch. By then, the crowd was getting really into it. "'Kay, I'm gonna let someone else here take the front mic." I let Liv take it.

"Hey, these next two songs are Set The World On Fire by Black Veil Brides and Paranoid by the Jonas Brothers." Everybody got grossed out looks on their faces before Liv laughed. "I got you there, didn't I? I'm just kidding, it's Paranoid by Black Sabbath." Everybody looked relieved after that. Liv sang Set The World On Fire and then Paranoid. "Gonna let Faith take take the mic now." Faith stepped up.

"Hey, guys, this is Bad Romance the Artist Vs Poet version and Rock N Roll All Nite by KISS." We played that without a hitch. "Now, our last song shall be sang by our drummer here and I'm gonna move the mic so you can see her. Show 'em how it's done Sophie!" She moved her mic closer to mine on the left side of the stage.

"Hey, everybody! This last song is Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi. Enjoy." We played that and as soon as we were done, everybody just started screaming and burst into applause. We all smiled, waved, and panted as we were all out of breath. I spoke up again.

"You guys were amazing, especially for how new we are. We just officially formed last Wednesday. If you guys wanna request specific songs then you can tell us because we'll be here for about another five or ten minutes but then we have to leave. You guys were a great first crowd and we'll back next Satyrday." I could see Percy, Nico, Luke, and Connor start laughing before I realized what I said. "I just said Satyrday. I'm sorry, we were learning about Greek mythology yesterday, but I meant Saturday. Goodnight!" I said as we went backstage and put all of our instruments up, except for Sophie, who had used the club's drum kit. We then went back out.

We were met with a bunch of song requests. We decided that we would do Heart Song by Automatic Loveletter, Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi, Sweet Child Of Mine by GNR, Welcome To The Black Parade by MCR, I Fought The Law by The Clash, I'm Not A Vampire by Falling In Reverse, and Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne. Great songs, I love them all. We then loaded all of our crap into the back of our van and soon the guys joined us.

"You people are freakin' amazing and my new favorite band!" Nico exclaimed, hugging me really tight. I hugged him back and laughed. He then kissed me and pulled back with black lipstick on his face.

"Hey, Nico, turn around." Connor said and when Nico turned they all started laughing.

"What?" Nico asked, oblivious to the makeup on his face.

"Hey, Nico, what do you notice is messed up about my makeup?" I asked, laughing myself. He turned around, saw the lack of lipstick on my mouth , and started rubbing furiously at his.

"Wow, Nico. Even-" Liv started, but was cut off by a sound like crackling fire from behind us. I squeezed my eyes shut, turned around, and opened them. Our luck being terrible, it was a vampire cheerleader and she had a friend. They were just as ugly as I had remembered from our last encounter with one. Or twenty.

"What are those things?" Dylan exclaimed from beside Sophie. The one who's uniform said Jackie smiled at him. A hideous smile. Her hair was the one in flames.

"Boys and Sophie, stay back!" Liv exclaimed as we all pulled out our weapons. There was no way that we were letting any of the guys near these things.

We ran forward and I slashed at the one whose uniform read Lindsey. I hit her and she exploded into golden monster dust.

"It's so hard to find good apprentices these days." Jackie sighed like it was the most tiring thing in the world. We surrounded her and, our luck _again_, she exploded into flames. We ran through the flames to the guys and Sophie. Sophie and Dylan looked really freaked out.

"Hey. So, what you just saw right there? It's a long story." Faith said, turning her sword back into a skull ring. Olivia and I did the same except ours were double finger swords.

We explained to Sophie and Dylan about half-bloods and secrecy and all of that jazz. After several demonstrations, they finally believed us. We told them that they most likely wouldn't be claimed until the next summer, but they were cool with it. We then went home for some much deserved rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, holy crap, big crowd." I said, looking out on the freakin' huge crowd that had gathered to see us perform.

"This is great, one performance and we already have a club full of people who want to see us play." Liv said. We walked out and several people yelled and all that stuff, and got their phones out. I took my place at front mic.

"Hey again! This is a great crowd, even bigger than last week, so that's freakin' awesome. We heard that some of you took videos last week and posted them on YouTube, but we haven't checked them out yet, but I guess we should thank you guys. So, thanks. These first two songs are Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi and I'm Not A Vampire by Falling In Reverse." We did those with great reactions from the crowd. I let Liv take the mic.

"Hey, guys, Liv here. This is Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance and Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne." We played those all amazing like. Faith took the main mic.

"What's up? These are Heart Song by Automatic Loveletter and I Fought The Law by The Clash." Did those all great like. "Take it from here Sophie!"

"This is Sweet Child Of Mine by Guns N Roses." And done.

"You guys have been great and we love doing this so keep on coming out!" After that we left.

**A/N: Well, that was a crap chapter, but I've gotten some things established. Okay, so please review. I'm going to do a one-shot where all of the girls give their first autographs. It's gonna be really funny. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks passed Timeless Classic became more and more popular. Our performances were posted on YouTube and each video got a whole lot of views. We also wrote a bunch of new songs, but we hadn't performed any of them. It was amazing that we were doing it. As we got more and more popular, we decided that we needed a front-man. Or in our case, front-woman. Against my will, we decided that it should be me, which I didn't get at all. Anyways, we got a lot more respect at school and, thank the gods, Brittany left me alone! Oh, and it was the last week of school before Christmas!

We had just started speed mitten in gym, which was basically like bat mitten except, well, it was faster. We were right in the middle of a game when our gym teacher called us up to the front.

"I just got a call from the office and they got a call from your mom. You need to meet her at the hospital." She said, which confused me. Mom's appointment was supposed to just be a checkup. What if they found something wrong?

"Did they say why?" Liv asked and when Mrs. Truman said no, we rushed to change back into our clothes and out of the school, into our shared car. Liv drove and we went in worried silence. As soon as we pulled into the hospital, we rushed into the lobby and up to the front desk.

"Elise Johnson?" I said hurriedly. The nurse pointed to a doctor who was talking to our mom. We ran over to them. They had really worried expressions on their faces.

"Hi, girls. How are you?" Mom asked with a tired smile on her face. She looked so different from her normally carefree self.

"Worried. What's wrong?" Liv said, indeed worried. I'm sure my facial expression mimicked her's.

"Your mother... I'm very sorry, girls. She's been diagnosed with breast cancer." Our mouths dropped open as we turned to look at our mother. She had a grim look on her face.

"Mom? Please tell us that that isn't true." I said, tears threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just didn't want to worry you. Not when your band was getting so popular, not when you were doing better in school, and most certainly not when you have the thing at camp to worry about." Mom said. Tears started spilling from all three of our faces.

"Well, we can't continue the band now. And, we can't go back to camp." Liv said, wiping furiously at her face.

"You _are_ going to continue with the band and you_ are _going to go back to camp. I can take care of myself." Mom said. I started shaking my head.

"Mom, we can't leave you! Beside, Nico, Luke, Connor, and Faith can take care of the situation at camp. If Sophie and Faith wanna continue the band, they're going to have to find a new bassist and lead guitar." I said determinedly. I didn't want to, but I guess that was the way it was going to have to work out.

"They can't handle it by themselves and nobody could replace you two. I've seen you perform together and I have honestly never seen anyone perform so well together as you do." I've gotta admit that this was true. The doctor was just standing there, looking on as if at a tennis match.

"Mom-" Liv started.

"No, Liv. I want you to do this, and if not for yourselves, for me. Think about it. If you became famous, then you could do charities, including the one for breast cancer awareness. And, I would love nothing more than to see my daughters become the rockstars I always knew you could be." Her tears had slowed down quite a bit but they were still there.

"Mom? What'll you do when we go to camp? Or what'll you do if we get signed and have to move? What if we get big and have to go on a tour?" I asked worriedly.

"I have friends, you know. They could help me, and I'm not completely helpless myself." She said, chuckling a little. The phone that me and Liv shared started blaring out Welcome To The Jungle, so I stepped aside and answered it while Liv and Mom argued.

"Hello?" I asked, sniffling a little.

"Hi, is this one of the members of Timeless Classic?" A man's voice spoke from the other end of the line. I wiped my eyes.

"Yeah, lead guitarist, McKenzie at your service. I'm sorry, but right now isn't the best time, so if you could-" He interrupted me.

"This is Gary Wilkins. I'm one of the producers for _The Ellen Show_. I called to talk to you about maybe featuring Timeless Classic. Plus, Ellen might want to sign you to her label, eleveneleven." He said. It was pretty obvious that he was smiling, but then the full force of what he said hit me. Talk about insane timing.

"Shut up! How do I know that this isn't a joke?" I exclaimed, attracting the attention of several people, including my mom, the doctor, and Liv.

"Because we're sending you four first class tickets to LA so you and the rest of the band can come and perform and do an interview. We want you on next Wednesday. If you need any additional tickets you can let us know." He added on as if just thinking of it.

"I'll get back to you on that. Wait, how many songs are we allowed to perform?" I asked curiously.

"Four, one for each of you to sing. This episode is going to be an hour and a half. So, you'll get back to us?" He asked. I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me, and spoke.

"Yeah, of course. Bye." I hung up and rushed over to them.

"That was one of the producer's for _The Ellen Show_. Eleveneleven wants to sign us! It's a record label and they want us to perform and give an interview on the show next Wednesday!" I said excitedly while Mother dearest just stood to the side, smirking.

"What did I tell you?" She asked smugly. I frowned.

"They said that we could request extra airline tickets for anybody else that we wanted to take. Mom, do you think that you would want to come?" I asked, hoping beyond hope that she would say yes.

"When do I start chemo?" Mom asked, looking to Doctor Morris as his name-tag said. He looked at his clipboard.

"On Saturday, but you should be well enough to travel." The doctor said. Liv and I smiled at each other before giving Mom a freakin' huge hug.

"Do you want us to shave our heads too?" Liv asked into our mom's shoulder, looking at her brown hair. It was the same color as ours before we dyed it.

"No, of course not! I don't think that your fans would like that a whole lot." She said, smiling into the top of our heads. My phone started ringing again so I picked it up, again.

"Hello?" I asked. Major sense of deja vu.

"Hey, I just got claimed. Dylan did too. I have a sun floating over my head and Dylan has an olive branch." Sophie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The producers had sent us nine tickets. Four for us, four for the guys, and one for Mom. Liv and I sat together, Sophie and Faith, Luke and Connor, and Nico and Mom, much to my amusement. Mom had started chemo and had consequently shaved her head, so she had started wearing a ski hat. We got into LA on Tuesday night, tired, hungry, and grumpy. Who knew a two and a half hour flight could do that much damage. When we finally got into the appointed hotel that the producers had picked and paid for us, I almost fainted. It was freakin' amazing! The suite that we got had two rooms, each with two king sized beds and one with a smaller bed in addition to the other two, so the girls took that one.

The next morning, we got up, put all of our stage clothes on, grabbed our instruments, and went to the studio where it was being filmed. Liv and I had made some changes to our stage clothes. We had pinned a button to our vests that said Fight Like A Girl in honor of Mom. We were let in and headed to the main stage where there was a huge screen door blocking us from the audience. We had decided to go with the theatrical approach and start out with Livin' On A Prayer and when Sophie finally started singing, the screen doors would open. Like I said, theatrical. We set up all of our crap and got into position. We started playing the intro and Ellen introduced us.

"Introducing, Timeless Classic!" The crowd started screaming as Sophie started singing and the doors opened. We played that great, but by the time the song was finished I was scared out of my mind. Scared of messing up. Scared of disappointing the fans. Scared of _messing up_! The next song was Liv's, who was singing Set The World On Fire. Played that one perfectly. Rock N Roll All Nite was up next. Did that one without a hitch. Then, we did mine which was I'm Not A Vampire. I always loved doing that one, but I was distracted in the middle of it because I saw my dad, Faith's dad, and Sophie's dad in older Apollo form. Once we got done, we abandoned our instruments and went and sat on the couch beside Ellen's chair and waved to the crowd.

"Hi, I'm Ellen, would you like to introduce yourselves?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Sophie Michelson, drummer and sometimes singer." Sophie started out from my left. Our positions went Sophie, me, Liv, and Faith.

"Hey, I'm Olivia Johnson, but you can call me Liv. I'm the bassist and sometimes singer." Liv introduced.

"Hey, I'm Faith Briars, rhythm guitarist and sometimes singer." Faith introduced. Guess that leaves me.

"Sup, I'm McKenzie Johnson, but you can call me Kenz. I'm the lead guitarist and sometimes singer." I ended.

"And, that's Timeless Classic everybody!" Ellen said, which started a round of raucous applause. We waved and smiled again.

"So, I had another question, but before we get to that one, I noticed that you two have the same last name. Are you related?" Ellen asked, pointing to me and Liv. We started laughing. Oh, another thing about our makeup, the part of our faces that weren't painted in black were painted with paper white.

"Yeah, we are. You may not believe this, but under all of this makeup, we have faces. Under all of the makeup, me and Liv look exactly alike. We're twins." I explained after we had stopped laughing.

"Oh, that's great. Okay, so my original question is do you have anybody else here for you? Parents, family, maybe?" She asked. We nodded and looked out at the crowd.

"Yeah, mine and Kenz's mom, our dad, Faith's dad, and Sophie's dad are somewhere in there. We actually weren't aware that our dads were coming, but they're here. Then, my boyfriend, Luke, Kenz's boyfriend and Faith's brother Nico, Faith's boyfriend Connor, and Sophie's boyfriend Dylan. They're all here." Liv said, pointing all of them out. Ellen nodded and I could practically _feel_ the cameras panning in on them.

"Good. So, tell us the story of how Timeless Classic came to be." Ellen stated, looking intently at us. This time, Sophie spoke up.

"Well, before all of this happened," she said, gesturing around, "Dylan took guitar lessons from Kenz and that's how I met Kenz and Liv." She didn't know what happened after that, so I took it up.

"Well, after she and Dylan left, Luke suggested that we form a band with all of our 'spectacular' talents and we didn't until the next week. We met at Sophie's house and officially named our band Timeless Classic. That's pretty much it." Faith finished up. We all nodded.

"That's great. So, who's the front woman and how did it come to be?" Ellen asked. Everyone looked at me so spoke up.

"That would be me. We had a vote and determined that it should be me. I was actually in favor of it being Faith, but I was overruled." I said, shrugging.

"Why did you want it to be Faith?" She asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Because she's louder than I am. I think that any front person should be loud." I explained, causing a general chuckle.

"Do you have any songs of your own?"

"Yeah, actually we do. We haven't performed them yet or anything but we have them written and all of the instrumentals written, so next concert, definitely." Faith said.

"So, you guys are really rock n roll, right? Why do you like rock so much?" She inquired, causing us all to gasp.

"Why _not_? Rock is only the air that we breathe! It's played with such emotion, and you can't get that a lot nowadays. Rock is such an emotional and passionate type of music and so few people like it anymore. People don't appreciate it and it's dying, so we want to bring it back. It was the huge thing in the eighties, people liked it in the nineties, but now nobody listens to it. It's horrible." Liv said, getting all worked up.

"Well, what's your favorite kind of rock?" Ellen asked.

"_Heavy metal_!" We answered at the same time.

"Who are some of your major musical influences?" She asked. We thought for several seconds.

"Some of my major influences are Guns N' Roses, Bon Jovi, Cinderella, Van Halen, and KISS. Among a bunch of others." I said, naming only a small portion of my absolutely freakin' _long _list of influences.

"We all get a bunch of influence from eighties rock. I personally get a lot from Black Sabbath, Ozzy Osbourne, Alice Cooper, and Led Zeppelin." Faith said.

"I'm really influenced by Iron Maiden, Joan Jett, the Runaways, Green Day, Motley Crue, Misfits, the Rolling Stones, and Nirvana." Sophie said. She was influenced some by punk bands.

"I like the Ramones, the Who, Slipknot, AC/DC, and Slayer. They jacked every other band that I was going to say. Basically, we're all influenced by the same people." Liv explained. "They're not all heavy metal, some of them are punk, but they're all really great."

"Well, good. Now people can be influenced by you. So, are you looking forward to making a new album?" She asked, placing her left elbow on the arm of her chair and leaning on it.

"Heck yeah, we are! It would be kind of bad if we didn't, wouldn't it?" Faith replied, getting a small chuckle from the crowd.

I'm not going to bore you with the rest of the interview, because, yes, the rest of it was quite uneventful. We left the studio with our mom and the guys, having not seen our dads. We stopped back at our hotel before mom told us to get back in the car.

"Somebody else called and they want another interview with all of you." We got back into the car and drove to a different studio. This one was a radio station, but it was going to be filmed anyways.

"In three, two, one. Hey, guys, I am here with Timeless Classic, McKenzie, Olivia, Faith, and Sophie. How you guys doing?" The interviewer, a guy that looked to be about twenty with brown hair, asked.

"We're doing great, how are you?" I replied, smiling a little. We were all seated on one of those couches that had a couch and then a little extension on the end. The dude was on the extension and the rest of us were sprawled on the couch.

"I'm great. So, everybody knows that one of your huge aesthetic influences is KISS, what with the makeup and all, but your stage clothes are fairly ordinary. What everybody wants to know is, will you change your stage clothes to something a little more extraordinary?" He asked, gesturing to our attire.

"Probably. I mean, we come from a freakin' _small_ town, so we really didn't have what we really wanted to wear available to us, so we just wore what we could get our hands on, but if we find something a little bit more dynamic, then yeah, sure." Faith explained, fixing one of her bracelets. I looked around and saw two sledgehammers and two baseball bats on the wall. How convenient...

"So, all the guys and some of the girls out there have been wanting to know if you're dating anybody. Care to share?" He asked, holding a new microphone out to Liv, who took it. Where he got it, I don't know.

"Yeah, we all have boyfriends. Kenz is dating a dude named Nico, Faith is dating a dude named Connor, Sophie is dating a dude named Dylan, and I'm dating a dude named Luke." Liv said, pointing us all out.

"Great. Not so great for your fans, but great for you and your boyfriends. What kind of movies do you like watching?" I gestured for Liv to give me the microphone. She did as such.

"Horror. Anything in that general vicinity," I said, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"I love horror movies too. I want you girls to do me a favor. I want you to redecorate my room here any way that you want. Can you do that?" Oh, how he would regret that. We stood up in unison, and my eyes immediately darted to the sledgehammers and baseball bats.

"Can we use those?" I asked, pointing to them.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but yes," he said, gesturing to them with his hand. We retrieved them and went to random corners of the room.

We started hitting the walls at random. I started out with my sledgehammer and hit it through a window before smashing a gaping hole in the wall beside it, yelling random things, like for this and for that and whatnot. I smashed it through a table just as Liv smashed her baseball bat through a window on the other side of the room. Sophie put her hammer down and threw a chair next to the wall beside me. Faith smashed another table into the wall before I set my hammer down.

"Hey, guys, come here!" I yelled, going to stand on one corner of the couch. They stood at the other corners as the dude frantically scrabbled to get up. Once he did, we heaved the couch up and flipped it upside down.

"Well, I have never had anybody do quite this much destruction before. And, I had Falling In Reverse here last week." The dude said, now up quite close to the camera. I picked up my discarded sledgehammer and started smashing through the walls again.

I hit the back wall all the way through, making a gaping hole as big as my face. Somebody from the next studio over came and looked through. I came to see that it was Craig Mabbitt.

"Hey, you're Craig Mabbitt!" I yelled, pointing at him through the hole. That was enough to attract the attention of my band mates. They came rushing over and looked through the hole too.

"Yeah, I am. You guys are Timeless Classic. Yeah, I love you guys. What are you doing?" He asked, trying to peer around us. We kinda started fangirling a little because Craig freakin' Mabbitt had said that we were good, but we were cool after a few seconds.

"We're doing an interview and the interviewer asked us to redecorate the room. What are you doing?" Faith asked, trying to keep her cool.

"Oh, ETF is doing an interview over here too, but when your sledgehammer came through, the guys sent me over to investigate because they're a bunch of wusses." Craig said, moving over so we could see the other guys. That started a whole new round of fangirlishness.

"We love you guys!" Sophie exclaimed, mainly looking at Monte. Or Bryan. Whatever his name is. He was her favorite.

"We love you guys, too. Maybe after our interviews we can talk." We agreed and picked up our various utensils and started destroying again.

I smashed a chair against the wall. I picked up one of the legs that was surprisingly pointy and threw it into the wall. I was always good at knife throwing, but I couldn't even hit a target with an arrow! Faith threw a box at the door and its contents spilled out. It mostly consisted of brochures for the radio station. I picked up my sledgehammer and smashed it into a wall again. This time, it didn't go all the way through.

"Hey, guys! This is Brittany's head!" I yelled, smashing the hammer through another wall. Bet she would love that.

"Guys, don't you think that you've destroyed the studio well enough?" Interviewer asked. We shrugged, turned the couch back over and sat on it.

"Sorry, but let this be a lesson learned." Sophie said, smiling largely.

"What lesson would that be?" Interviewer asked, surveying the damage.

"Never set us loose with sledgehammers and baseball bats," Faith said, mimicking the smile.

"Well, that pretty much took up the half hour that we were allotted, so bye everybody." He said. We waved bye and the camera was shut off.

"Listen, we're really sorry about this whole mess. We can help pay for it, if you want." Liv offered as we all agreed.

"Nah, it's fine. I actually quite enjoyed the show. You guys are awesome, you know?" He stated calmly.

"Why, thank you. Sorry, but we've gotta go." I said, gesturing out the door. He nodded and we left. Quite an interesting day, if you ask me...

**A/N: Again, my crappy chapters just get crappier. Hope you enjoyed it anyways, and we'll get some more half-bloody crap later. Probably in the next chapter and even more in the chapters following. Review please! I've only gotten one review so far. Again, I need help with a prophecy because I'm terrible with them. They need to include all the previous six from the last prophecy.**


	4. Chapter 4

_May 31 (Next year)_

"And, cut! That was great and this is going to be a great music video! See you guys later!" Our director, Jay, said. We smiled as he gathered up the crew and left us, our manager, and Ellen, who had come to visit us on the set of our music video. Up In The Air was actually our fourth music video.

"You guys are great. And, think about it; only a month until your first tour. Headlining at that!" Ellen exclaimed, patting us all on the back. We were on top of a skyscraper which is where we had filmed our video. I had sang this particular song, which I had also wrote.

"Thanks," I responded, smiling largely.

"We're going to go on back to the lobby, are you going to come?" Our manager asked, texting on her iPhone. Know what else? We had all gotten an iPhone too. Amazing. I mean, I know it's like sending up a flare to all of the monsters, but it was great anyways.

"No, we're going to stay up here for a couple of minutes," Sophie said, twirling one of her drumsticks.

"Okay, suit yourself." Karen said, heading back down with Ellen. We looked at each other simultaneously and ran back to our stations, picking up our instruments.

"You know where you are? You're in the jungle, baby!" I yelled into my microphone and we started playing Welcome To The Jungle, just for old times sake.

"We still got it," Liv said, acting like we were really old and hadn't played in forever. It wasn't true, but it was really funny.

"Hey, who wants to give their good old dad a hug?" We heard from behind us. We turned around and saw Apollo holding his arms out for a hug, my dad smiling behind him, and Faith's dad standing there awkwardly. I guess Apollo wanted to look more fatherly because he had made himself look middle-aged.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked. We remembered that she had never seen any of the gods before so we stepped forward to do introductions.

"Sophie, this be your dad Apollo. The one in the Bermuda shirt is mine and Kenz's dad, and the other one is Faith's dad." Liv said, pointing them all out.

"Oh, okay then." Sophie said, but didn't go anywhere.

"So, we saw you all play and let me tell you, you guys are amazing. And, that's coming from me." Apollo said, pointing at himself.

"Should that be some high honor or something?" Sophie asked, but not sarcastically. I remembered that we only told her that Apollo was the god of the sun, but not anything else.

"Yeah, Apollo is also the god of music. He invented the lyre, which is like, the first string instrument." I said, strumming my guitar a little.

"Indeed. Well, we have to tell you something, and we know that you probably won't want to hear this." Poseidon said, stroking his beard.

"What?" Faith asked worriedly.

"Chiron wants you all back at camp now," Hades said bluntly. We shrugged.

"We were supposed to go back in three days anyways. We'll just go then." I said, not worried at all. It probably wasn't anything big. Hades rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"No. He wants you back _right now_. Miss Dare gave a prophecy." We groaned. Of all the times that Rachel could have given a prophecy, she had to choose _right then_. When we were supposed to go on tour!

"Have you told Nico, Luke, and Connor?" Liv asked, obviously thinking about the tour too.

"Yes, they're already at camp. And, Chiron wants Sophie and Dylan to stay and train at camp while you're away." Dad said. I could just picture the headlines. Stupid prophecies.

"Okay. Faith, will you do us the honors?" I asked. Faith nodded, had us all hold hands, and ran into the nearest shadow. A rush of cold wind and complete darkness later, we were standing at the top of Half-Blood Hill, right next to Thalia's tree.

We started making our way down it and to the Big House. We saw Nico, Luke, Connor, and Dylan doing the same thing, except from the direction of the sword arena. Dylan was holding a celestial bronze sword that was glinting in the sun. When we finally got into the Big House, we saw Chiron, Mr. D, Rachel, and the guys sitting around at the card table set up in the middle of the living room.

"What's the prophecy?" Liv asked immediately. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair, his arms crossed. Mr. D took a gulp of his Diet Coke and ate a grape that a satyr was holding out to him on a plate. Rachel was sketching on a drawing pad.

"_The three musical daughters of the Big Three,_

_And their loves alike, shall face decisions, and trees._

_Across the country they shall go,_

_Near the land of the dead,_

_To find the maiden goddess's bow._

_While the others return to finish their play, _

_Two shall stay._" Chiron read off of a piece of paper on the table. We gulped in worry simultaneously. Two shall stay in the land of the dead? I didn't like the sound of that.

"Okay, I know that this is the least of our worries, but _trees_? We're going to face trees?" Luke asked incredulously. Liv shot him a disapproving look.

"Yes, trees. I presume that that means angry dryads." Mr. D said helpfully. Note my sarcasm.

"When do we leave?" Connor asked, shooting a worried glance at Faith. They're so sweet.

"As soon as you get all of your stuff packed together. You may go now." Chiron said. We left and dispersed to our separate cabins, after showing Sophie and Dylan to their cabins.

Liv and I walked into the Poseidon cabin where we found Percy and Tyson. Tyson bounded over to us and pulled us into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, big guy. It's good to see you too. Can you let go? We can't breathe?" Liv asked in between gasps. He let go, but smiled down at us.

"Big sisters are home! I like your music, so we will listen to it and I am going to show you my fish ponies and I am going to make you things! We will have fun!" He turned around to look at Percy, who was smiling sadly. Tyson turned back to us, the smile still implanted on his face. "You have white and black stuff on your faces." He stated, pressing a large finger to both of our cheeks.

"Yeah, we do. I'm sorry, big guy, but we can't stay long. We have a prophecy to fulfill." I said sadly, looking up at his disappointed face.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"We have to help people, Tyson. But, we'll be back as soon as we can and then we're going to go on tour, and you can come and visit us. Right?" He nodded sadly, but went back to his bed. Percy came and hugged us next.

"You two are growing up way too fast." He said into our hair. He had our heads smashed together.

"Dude, we're only a month younger than you." Liv said, with the smile evident in her voice.

"Well, yeah, but you're still my little sisters. Have Nico or Luke done anything that I can hurt them for?" He asked, pulling away.

"No, they have been perfect gentlemen. Now, we have to wash this gunk off of our faces." We went over to our bathroom, and got out all the crap that we would need. Soap, towel, others. Percy followed us in and stood in the doorway.

"So, have you guys been keeping up with school work?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. We smiled as we started washing the makeup off.

"Yep, we have. We've actually been getting pretty good grades, as our private tutor says. How about you?" I replied.

"Of course. I've been making good grades by my standards." He said with a laugh. We shook our heads, but smiled. We finished washing the makeup off and wiped our faces with the towels to make sure that we didn't leave any.

We finished getting all of our crap together, including like four changes of clothes, ambrosia, nectar, mortal money, and drachmas. We met the guys at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

"I've been wondering this for quite some time. We have two children of Hades on these quests. Why don't we just shadow travel to our destinations? Or in cases like these, close to our general destinations." I asked, taking Nico's hand. Argus was waiting at the bottom of the hill with the camp van, so we made our way down there.

"I don't know. Chiron told me that we're not supposed to use our traveling powers." Faith said, walking next to Connor.

"So, how exactly are we supposed to get all the way across the country if we can't fly and we can't shadow travel?" Connor asked. A sudden idea hit me.

"Hey, Argus, can we just use the camp van ourselves? Like, we take it and you just don't drive us into Manhattan and we borrow it for however long it takes." I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. That made me wonder what it looks like when Argus does puppy dog eyes.

He shook his head no. I shrugged my shoulders as we all got into the van. It was worth a shot.

"Hey, what are we going to do if we go on a world tour? I don't think that Zeus would like us flying that much." Liv stated. That was true. If it was just Sophie, that would be fine, and Faith could shadow travel, but we had nothing.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see when the time comes." I said, worrying about it myself. On that happy note, we left for Manhattan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked into a little fifties themed diner in Philadelphia. Connor and Luke had hot-wired a car that we had seen abandoned on the side of the road at the border of New York and Pennsylvania. It was nice. It was a black Prius with leather seats. However, it was kind of old, but it still worked. Liv, Faith, and I had on hoodies with the hoods pulled up and dark sunglasses on so no one would recognize us. We sat down in a booth and looked at the TV. The diner was pretty much empty except for us.

"_This just in. Well known rock n' roll band Timeless Classic has disappeared right off the set of their new music video for Up In The Air just six days before the release of their debut album of the same name, Up In The Air and a month before their very first tour ever with VersaEmerge and Falling In Reverse, two more very well known rock bands._" The newscaster lady said as a picture of us appeared on the screen. "_In a recent interview on the subject, Ellen DeGeneres reported that in two days, they were supposed to go with two of the member's mother on vacation to a very private, very undisclosed location, but they disappeared three days too early off of a skyscraper in Los Angeles. There has been much controversy over what happened to them, but popular theories suggest that the pressure of being so popular got to them and they ran away. According to front woman McKenzie Johnson, they love their fans and doing what they were doing more than anything so most say that they would never do anything as such. Nothing has been heard from them thus far, but it's only been a day since they disappeared. However, they were alone on the top of a skyscraper over three thousand feet tall. If we hear anything more, we'll let you all know. This has been Kara Williams with Channel Five News._" She finished up. The picture of us disappeared, just as the real us had, and it switched over to a man and another woman.

"Well, this isn't good." Faith said, looking around. A waitress came over to get our orders. We all ordered fries, and Coke.

"No duh, Sherlock. Well, we knew that we would be missed. It's not like we're the most unrecognizable people in the world." Liv said sarcastically. I took out my phone and saw that the diner did have WiFi. I went on Twitter and went onto my personal account, KenzTC.

"Guys, I'm going to send out a Tweet letting everyone know that we're okay. What do I say?" I asked, a little bit lost as to how those things worked.

"Say that we're okay and not to worry. Don't look for us because they probably won't find us and we'll be back before the tour starts." Faith said, looking back at the TV.

"Okay, thanks." I typed it in and hit send. I went back to my profile and saw a lot of Tweets piled up, asking where we were and stuff like that. "People are really worried about us." I stated, looking through them.

"Well, yeah, I would suspect. You guys are members of one of the most popular rock bands of today. And, when I say that, I mean recent rock bands. People are bound to be worried about you." Nico said, ever the so helpful person that he completely isn't. At most times.

"Well, yeah, recent rock bands. In a popularity contest, classic rock bands would crush us, you idiot." Faith said just as the waitress came back with our food. She dipped a French fry in some ketchup.

"No need for harsh words." He muttered, looking down at his Coke. I patted him on his shoulder.

"How long do you think the quest will take?" Connor asked, playing with a ring that I could've sworn two minutes before had been on my finger. I then realized that it _was _my favorite guitar ring. I snatched it back from him, and put it back on.

"I don't know. But, since we're making our way cross country, it'll take a couple of weeks." Luke said, causing us girls to look at each other worriedly.

"We only have a couple of weeks left until tour. We need to get there as fast as we can." Liv said, standing up to go and pay the check. She did and a couple minutes later, we were out with our food and on the interstate again.

**A/N: Yay! I made my own prophecy! It wasn't good, but I made it. Not as much half-bloodiness that I would've liked, but there's going to be a couple of monsters in the next chapter. Enjoy and PLEASE, for the love of Percy, REVIEW! I'm begging you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness. That's all I saw. Everything was completely black and I had no idea how I had gotten there, wherever _there_ was. I was alone, but I knew that Liv was somewhere close. What worried me was that I didn't know where the rest of the guys were.

I heard weird laughter coming from somewhere above me. I couldn't tell definitely whether it was male or female, but it sounded more feminine than masculine. It was rather disconcerting, because it was filled with hatred like one of those villains in the movies. It was awful.

"You will never succeed. You are but little worthless half-bloods. Give up!" The voice told me right there that it was a woman, but a scary woman; one that you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. Or in public. Or anywhere. The tone was angry and bitter.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to move off of the cold ground, but I couldn't. It felt like I was frozen. I hated feeling confined.

"Why are you concerned? All you should know is that you're going to fail, and, if all goes well, you and your little friends will die!" Then, she cackled, like the bad witch with the green skin and flying monkeys from _The Wizard of Oz_.

"Come and show me who you are, you little wimp!" I yelled, hoping to get a reaction. Before the lady could respond, I got a rude a rude awakening.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am breaking up with you!" I heard Nico's voice yell from my little dream state. I shot up, bumping my head on Connor's, who fell back on his butt with a thud.

I turned around, trying to get my bearings together. I was on the ground, right in the middle of some clearing. I could hear the roar of cars on a nearby highway. It was so _loud_.

I had a really bad headache, a weird taste in my mouth, and I had no idea where I was. I was almost convinced that I had a hangover, but then I remembered what had happened. We had set up camp for the night, some monsters invaded, and I accidentally swallowed some monster dust, which basically had the same effect as a crap load of alcohol, apparently. It was awful.

"Where's Nico?" I looked around frantically, which didn't help my headache. He was right beside me, smiling. "Are you seriously breaking up with me?" I demanded.

"No, I just said that to get you up, and it worked." He said with satisfaction in his tone.

"Oh, okay then." I punched him in the chest, causing him to stumble back. "Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me?" I yelled, standing over him.

"Yeah, I hear you. Why are you in such a bad mood this morning?" He asked, rubbing his chest where I hit it. I told them all about the dream that I had had. They all looked at me in concern.

"Well, I don't think we should worry about it too much until we know more about it." Luke said just as my phone rang. I took it out, looked at the caller ID and saw 'Ronnie'. I pressed the answer button.

"Hey, Ronnie." I said casually, like nothing was going on. In case you don't know the Ronnie I'm talking about, I'm talking about Ronnie Radke, the vocalist of Falling In Reverse, one of the bands we were going on tour with.

"Hey, where are you guys? Why did you run away and what was with that messed up tweet?" He said in concern. He had kinda adopted us as his little sisters, so he worried about us.

"No need to be concerned. We're perfectly fine." I said, avoiding his other questions. The guys were all looking at me, so I went to the edge of the clearing.

"That doesn't answer my questions. Do you realize how many people are looking for you? Where are you?" He asked again.

"Truthfully, I don't know where we are. Yes, I realize how many people are looking for us and we'll explain everything when we get back." I said, hoping to calm him down.

"When will that be?" He asked.

"Sometime before the tour, I promise." I assured him. He sighed in resignation, so we said our goodbyes and hung up. I walked back over to the guys.

"What did Ronnie have to say?" Faith asked.

"He just asked where we were and crap like that. I didn't tell him anything. Which reminds me; where are we?" I asked, looking at my surroundings once again.

"We're in Cincinnati. On the Interstate going out of Cincinnati, actually. We made quite a bit of progress. If we keep going at the pace that we're going, we should be to Los Angeles in a couple of days." Connor said. We heard a hiss from behind us. We turned around and saw a couple of snake ladies. We all drew our weapons.

They all charged at us, their spears held high. We screamed dramatically and started fighting. There was one snake lady for each of us.

My snake tried to hit me in the shoulder with her spear, but missed, so I hit a chink in her armor and she quickly dissolved into dust. Everybody else quickly took care of their monsters, so we ran to the car and hit the road.

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry it was such a short and crappy chapter, but I've been in a really bad mood and I got an ear infection and I just found out that Justin Bieber covered Let It Be by the Beatles, so I'm mad about that and my computer's been jacked up and it deleted all of my previous documents. I am NOT happy. Then, we have to go back to school tomorrow and I'm not ready for that and we got a new teacher and I don't like her, then this girl in my grade is constantly asking me the stupidest questions. And, not just generally stupid questions. She's been asking rather sexual questions that are none of her business. And, have I mentioned that I'm thirteen and never had a boyfriend? -_- **


End file.
